rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Snap Magic
This page is a stub, which means its a work in progress. You can help expanding it by listing the mana requirements, adding spells, or correcting data. Description Snap Magic is an ability that allows for the caster to use a spell (or two if castellan) with a snap of their fingers. Snap magic has different traits than that of normal spells. They require all fallion lessons, a certain training for a spell, and about 200 silver within the tundra. You can also get more snaps at the cost of your health. Soul Master NPC will permanently take 20% of your current Max Health Points and in exchange gives one more snap. Snap Tenebris (39.9''%)'' * Snap Tenebris summons 4 tenebris orbs around the caster. If the caster uses snap tenebris again, it will send one of the four orbs and home in towards the nearest player. When hit, it will deal low damage with no knockback, but will inflict curses. * This now counts as a snap that can't be acquired by anyone but Super/Ultra mage classes.1 * Curses causes the inflicted player to take more damage Snap Trickstus * Snap Trickstus is an AOE version of Trickstus. All players around the caster will be affected and unable to see other players while affected. * Attained by Ultra Illusionist as a passive. Snap Hystericus * Snap Hystericus simply becomes an AoE version of the original. Players effected will have their controls mixed. * Attained by Ultra Illusionist as a passive. Snap Nocere (69.9''-79.9%)'' * Snap Nocere raises the target into the air and begins to choke them. The target will slowly have their bones broken unless they fully charge their mana. The target does not have to be knocked out for this to occur. This also results in the target acquiring mana. * This now counts as a snap that can't be acquired by anyone but Super/Ultra mage classes. Snap Celeritas (69.9''-89.9%)'' * Snap Celeritas switches the caster with another player with a snap of their fingers as long as they are not too far, and the caster can place their cursor on them. Snap Sagitta Sol (9.9''-59.9%)'' * Snap Sagitta Sol summons a golden warrior that quickly slashes forwards once, causing damage and knocking the opponent back. It also disarms the opponent if they are holding a weapon. Snap Pondus * Snap Pondus slows down everyone infront of you. This effect can be stacked, to the point where they are kneeling on the ground and are unable to move. This is currently unobtainable. Snap Viribus (50-55%) * Snap Viribus summons a volley of earth pillars towards the caster's camera. Unlike it's normal version, you do not have to wait for the windup when casting this. Snap Armis (69.9''-84.9%)'' * Snap Armis instantly disarms a selected user. Unlike it's normal counterpart, this spell does no knockback. Snap Contrarium (49.9''+%)'' * This spell is being reworked and may change sooner or later. * Snap Contrarium creates a quicker, smaller zone where everyone affected it cannot charge their mana for 20 seconds. Unlike it's normal counterpart, this spell does not work in a temporal space, but rather applies the effect instantly. Snap Gelidus (89.9%+) * Snap Gelidus let's the caster slide on an ice path at incredible speeds, as long as they do not hit a wall. * Using snap gelidus with the frostbite injury will make you fail the spell Snap Manus Dei (94.9-98.9%) * Snap Manus Dei summons 4 fire meteors to the caster's cursor. It can hit multiple enemies at once, do large damage, and set them on fire. Snap Gate (80%) * Snap Gate instantly allows the caster to teleport without the windup gate has. * Gained as a standard snap or for free by azaels. * Snap gate can be more precise by saying locations such as, "Tundra 1" "Desert 4" Ect. * Backfiring snap gate has a chance to gate you to, a random location, the alldark, or purgatory. * Note: Random location also includes the temple of altum. * Note: Snap gate can still teleport to locations that gate can, examples being "Desert" "Tundra" Ect. * Note: Normal gate is unlocked upon giving a rift gem to the azael at the obelisk by renova. After which getting snap gate is the exact same as any other snap. * Best way to train gate towards getting a snap is to cast it then say "cancel" The % does not matter as long as you cancel. __STATICREDIRECT__ __NOEDITSECTION__